kamenriderxfandomcom-20200214-history
King Dark
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| : A giant robot who served as the figurehead of the Government of Darkness, who was previously heard as the G.O.D. General Commander. He reveals himself after Apollo Geist's destruction, mocking Kamen Rider X. He was able to fire lasers from his eyes, launch missiles from his fingers, exhale poison gas, and could use his large arms for swiping. In Five Riders vs. King Dark it is revealed he can revive kaijin. He was destroyed by a self-destruct function that Dr. Noroi activated before he died. He is permanently giant-sized, and is usually found in the pictured position in order to command his human-sized underlings. He was rather a laid-back villain always telling others to do the work for him and usually shrugs off failures. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker King Dark appears as a member of Dai-Shocker, menacing the Kamen Riders. However Diend arrived with Kamen Rider J. Using the Decadriver Final FormRide card, he turned Decade into the Jumbo Decadriver which then turns J into Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation and he destroys King Dark with a variation of the Dimension Kick, using the other Riders as giant Kamen Ride Cards. Let's Go Kamen Riders Due to a change in history caused by Ankh leaving a O Medal behind in the year 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of world dominion with the Shocker Greeed and new members from the various groups that would had manifested in the normal timeline after Shocker's destruction. King Dark, Apollo Geist and the Government of Darkness were part of Shocker's alliance. They were destroyed when the Great Leader became the Great Rock Leader. Beast Rider Squad .]] King Dark commands the Beast Riders to go forth and spread chaos, only for it later to be revealed after their defeat that this King Dark was just a hologram projection used by a Foundation X operative. Video Game appearances All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 .]] King Dark appears as a boss in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2. Kamen Rider: Battride War II King Dark appears as the main villain of Kamen Rider: Battride War II, in homage to the 40th anniversary of Kamen Rider X. Pachinko Kamen Rider: Full Throttle King Dark appears with a golden updated design in Pachinko Kamen Rider: Full Throttle. Stats *Height: 26 meters *Weight: 5 tons Behind the scenes Portrayal In Kamen Rider X, King Dark/Dr. Noroi was voiced by . In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, King Dark was voiced by . In Kamen Rider Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~, King Dark's hologram was voiced by . Monsters *'Ghengis Khan-Condor' (ジンギスカンコンドル Jingisu Kan-kondoru, 22, Movie) - A Genghis Khan-themed condor monster. *'Toad-Goemon' (ガマゴエモン Gamagoemon, 22, 23 & Movie) - An Ishikawa Goemon-themed toad monster. *'Scorpion-Geronimo' (サソリジェロニモ Sasori Jeronimo, 22-24) - A Geronimo-themed scorpion monster. *'Horned Beetle-Lupin' (カブト虫ルパン Kabutomushi Rupan, 22 & 25) - An Arsène Lupin-themed horned beetle monster. *'Franken Bat' (コウモリフランケン Koumori Furanken, Movie) - A Frankenstein-themed bat monster created by G.O.D. to defeat Kamen Rider X. Destroyed by Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2's Rider Kick and Kamen Rider X's Rider Super Five Kick. *'Starfish-Hitler' (ヒトデヒットラー Hitode Hittorā, 26) - An Adolf Hitler-themed starfish monster who has ability to summon starfish which causes electric shock to the target. His G.O.D. Warfare Agents wear a Nazi military uniform. Self-destruct himself when he try to suicide along with the blueprint after he defeated with Kamen Rider X's X Kick. *'Spider-Napoleon' (クモナポレオン Kumo Naporeon, 28) - A Napoleon Bonaparte-themed spider monster. Destroyed by X's Shinkuu Jigoku Guruma and the X Kick. *'Chameleon-Phantom' (カメレオンファントマ Kamereon Fantoma, 29) - A Phantom of the Opera-themed chameleon monster transform into Government of Darkness Rider (Ｇ．Ｏ．Ｄ．ライダー G.O.D. Raidā). Destroyed by X's Shinkuu Jigoku Guruma and the X Kick. *'Leech Dracula' (ヒルドラキュラ Leech Dorakyura, 30) - A Count Dracula-themed leech monster. Destroyed by X's Shinkuu Jigoku Guruma and the X Kick. *'Lizard-Viking' (トカゲバイキング Tokage Baikingu, 31) - A Viking-themed lizard monster. *'Ant Capone' (アリカポネ Ari Kapone, 32) - An Al Capone-themed ant monster. Destroyed by X's Shinkuu Jigoku Guruma and the X Kick. *'Centipede Youkihi' (ムカデヨウキヒ Mukade Uoukihi, 33) - A Youkihi-themed centipede monster. *'Tiger Nero' (タイガーネロ Taigā Nero, 34) - A Nero-themed tiger monster. *'Scorpion-Geronimo Jr.' (サソリジェロニモJr Sasori Jeronimo Jr, 35) - A Porico Geronimo-themed scorpion monster. During his first meeting with Keisuke, he wondering why Scorpion-Geronimo still lives after defeated. He reveals his identity to Keisuke he is Scorpion-Geronimo son and he want to avenge his father death. Destroyed by X's Ridol Sword when kill with Dr. Noroi. Notes *In the unofficial film Hanuman and the Five Riders, King Dark is shown to be human sized in original Thai scenes, while giant in stock footage. Appearances * Kamen Rider X **Episode 21: Apollo Geist's Last General Attack!! **Episode 22: The Terrible Great Giant! King Dark Appears!! **''Five Riders vs. King Dark'' ***''Hanuman and the Five Riders'' **Episode 32: Showdown! King Dark vs. X Rider **Episode 35: Farewell, X-Rider * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~ References Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider X Category:Leader Category:Mecha Category:Giant Monsters Category:G.O.D. Generals